1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of building systems, and more particularly, pertains to a plurality of interconnecting members which secure in a rigid and stable manner without the use of fasteners, adhesives, or the like, which are easily assembled and disassembled without the need for tools. Building system members can be made in any number of sizes and scales allowing building systems to create life size playhouses, utility sheds, bins and various other toy and play scale structures. The building systems are designed to be safely and easily used by adults and children alike.